


Two's Company (Four's a Crowd)

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Gladio muses about the past and his relationship with Ignis during a quiet night on the road, wishing they had the chance to be more intimate.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Two's Company (Four's a Crowd)

Gladiolus stretched his arms, pressing his fingertips against the top of the Regalia, which had been closed for the night, yawning widely. They'd been on the road too long and they weren't getting anywhere fast, and although he was partial to camping under the stars, he wouldn't have scoffed at a hot shower and a night on a soft mattress. He wouldn't have complained about the company either. It had been quite some time since he'd been intimate with anyone, namely Ignis, and he was thinking that it was finally getting to him. He was never one for romance, really, but the company was nice, he had to admit.

When they were younger, things had been different: there was time for dates, though they never really called them that at the time; they were basketball games or study sessions or excursions to try that new restaurant because Ignis thought they had something on their menu like that damn pastry Noct had in Tenebrae. Back then, before all the intensive training, there had been so much time, time that now felt wasted.

Gladio stared at Ignis, his lips pursed, his glasses immaculate, completely focused on the road. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the backseat, where Noct was sleeping peacefully with his arms folded across his chest, and Prompto had his head leaning against the opposite window, while his arms and legs were stretched out in every direction. He grunted, catching Ignis's attention and his gaze for a moment. "They're comfortable. Must be nice to get to relax like that."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you? I haven't seen you offering to drive," Ignis smirked.

"I may not be driving, but that doesn't mean I'm relaxing," he said, cracking his neck, which caused Ignis to wince. Gladio nodded to him. "You seem a little tense too. Just stop at the next caravan. You don't have to drive all night, y'know."

"I don't mind the night driving," Ignis said stiffly. "What I mind is the daemons popping up everywhere." He narrowed his eyes, brow furrowed, as if he saw something up ahead, then relaxed and glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "I could use another Ebony, but I'm afraid we ran out earlier."

Gladio draped his arm over the back of the seat, a mischievous smile on his face. "So, you're tired, huh?"

Ignis rolled his shoulders. "A little weary, yes."

He brought his hand to the back of Ignis's neck, giving it a gentle squeeze and using his thumb to rub just below the nape where he was always sore. Ignis had flinched at the first touch, but seemed to be fine with it now. He hadn't said anything to the contrary, at least. He moved to his right shoulder, pressing his fingers into the knots that he could feel, and working on them until they loosened up. "How's that feel?"

Ignis shook him off. "Fantastic, but it's not exactly waking me up."

Gladio smirked. "That's because I'm just getting started." He placed his hand on Ignis's knee, slowly moving up until he was halfway up his thigh. His thigh was so small that Gladio could easily wrap his hand around it. He thumbed around, moving up.

"Gladio," Ignis said through gritted teeth. A warning, one that Gladio had no intention of heeding. He had his hand on Ignis's inner thigh; it was so warm and he was so close to touching it. Suddenly, Ignis grabbed his hand, swerving into the other lane momentarily. "Now, that's going a little bit far, isn't it?"

Gladio just chuckled softly, turning his hand around to clasp Ignis's. "Whatever you say, but your dick twitched."

Ignis yanked his hand away and pulled his shirt down, straightening it. "That's absurd." Gladio shrugged, getting comfortable in his own seat again. They drove for a few more minutes in silence, until Ignis cleared his throat quietly. "I'm going to stop soon. We should be coming up on Old Lestallum soon."

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so we're stopping now, huh?" Ignis didn't respond. "Was it something I said, or maybe...something I did?" he said with a crooked smile. "It has been a while since you, uh, let your hair down."

Ignis frowned. "Don't blame me for your raging hormones--I'm just tired, that's all. I've been driving all day."

"So, we gonna get our own room this time?" Gladio said, cocking his head. The corners of Ignis's mouth twitched slightly and Gladio grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and/or kudos! Also if you want to talk about anything, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr!](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) I like to chat about fandom


End file.
